


Walk the Walk

by Missy



Category: Legally Blonde (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Feminism, Gen, Lawyers, MeToo, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: Elle kind of enjoys putting these creeps behind bars.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	Walk the Walk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ladybug_21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybug_21/gifts).



Elle kind of enjoys putting these creeps behind bars.

Maybe it was because she’d heard all the excuses, felt all of the grabby hands before – and wanted to minimalize the chance that another women might feel them. She’d marched in the street in her high heels, yelling for them to keep their hands to themselves. She caught them on tape, in offices, gossiping nastily. She was tough. She pursued sentences that left them behind bars for good.

Solidarity was her aim, and fairness was her game. Elle had gotten so good at this kind of She’d walked at their sides and would do so until she was long gone.


End file.
